fannycampsircfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha and Omega
Alpha and Omega (season one) Main Cast *Michael Harvey, the host of the show *Peyton "PKogs" Koglin, the Alpha Tribe consultant and resident nature guide *April Beck, the Omega Tribe consultant and activities coordinator *Bishop *Carter Jennings (10/13) *Chris *Dr. Pepper *Kennedy *Nathaniel *Pandora *Silena Diamante *Taylor *Yamaza Redding *Lynora Miller, the chef and licensed therapist Alpha Tribe *Amerigo *Bradley *Larry *Theodore (11/13) *Gunther (8/13) *Olaf (6/13) *Ezekiel "Zeke", (3/13) *Shaun (3/13) Omega Tribe *Leela Meyer *Maggie Rose Brueske *Taryn Rimmer *Elnora Eggert (12/13) *Zinovia "Zee" Redding (10/13) *Rosalina Commerford (7/13) *Everest Vandover (5/13) *Xiao-niao "Angela" Chen (4/13) Alpha and Omega: New Beginnings (season 2) Main Cast *Michael Harvey, the host of the show *Peyton "PKogs" Koglin, the Alpha Tribe consultant and resident nature guide *April Beck, the Omega Tribe consultant and activities coordinator *Bishop *Chris *Dr. Pepper *Taryn Rimmer *Lynora Miller, the chef and licensed therapist *Kennedy (12/13) *Larry (11/13) *Silena Diamante (10/13) *Amerigo (9/13) *Maggie Rose Brueske (8/13) *Pandora (7/13) *Yamaza Redding (6/13) after Ep. 18 *Taylor (4/13) after Ep. 16 Alpha Tribe *Bradley Scott Morosini (3/13) *Theodore (2/13) *Gunther (2/13) *Olaf (2/13) *Ezekiel "Zeke" (2/13) *Shaun (2/13) *Nathaniel (1/13) Omega Tribe *Leela Meyer (5/13) *Everest Vandover (3/13) *Carter Jennings (2/13) *Elnora Eggert (2/13) *Zinovia "Zee" Redding (2/13) *Rosalina Commerford (2/13) *Xiao-niao "Angela" Chen (2/13) Alpha and Omega: Kleos (season 3) This season focuses on the Alpha and Omega cast and crew going on a tour to promote the success of their first groundbreaking season. Life outside of the game sets in and the relationships and friendships are tested as true selves come to light. However, a sinister force traced back to the events of season one comes back to strike vengeance that ultimately leads them back to camp. Additionally, now the lines blur even further between the hosts and the contestants. Hosts *Michael Harvey, the host of the show (11/13) *Peyton "P. Kogs", the Alpha Tribe consultant and resident nature guide (11/13) *April Beck, the Omega Tribe consultant and activities coordinator *Lynora Miller, the camp chef and licensed therapist Tour Cast *Chris Wiles, the controversial winner *Taryn Rimmer, the fan-favorite runner-up *Bishop Heyward, an underdog semifinalist *Kennedy Alvarez, a cutthroat activist *Larry Loring, a fan-favorite whose likeability cost him his game *Silena Diamante, the villain edit *Amerigo de la Fuente, the handsome floater *Pandora Clearmont, a girl trying to get over her naivete *Yamaza Redding, an analytical twin *Taylor Peehs, an animal lover and romantic *Bradley Scott Morosini, a self-absorbed teen actor *Carter Jennings, a post-op transgender competitive swimmer who initially rejects the tour *Zee Redding, an independent twin who started on the wrong foot *Zeke Heyward, the first eliminated and a twin Guest Cast *Dr. Pepper, a semi-finalist whose career took off after the show, visits the tour occasionally *Maggie Rose Brueske, a hippie chick who's off saving the environment *Leela Meyer, a teen vampire romance fanatic *Elnora Eggert, a foodie and social media influencer *Theodore Duvall, a soft-hearted muscle man *Gunther Dimitrov, a Bulgarian contestant with home sucess *Rosalina Commerford, a wishy-washy competitive figure skater *Olaf Schmidt, a studious chemist *Everest Vandover, an adventurous mountain climber *Angela Chen, a silent follower *Shaun Wallace, a simple-minded farmboy